


Cold Comfort

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, CPR, Drowning, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Parabatai Bond, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Sometimes it's okay to ask for help.Alec learns the true meaning of this words when a mission goes wrong and he suffers the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreamRose169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamRose169/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! This prompt was given by lovely CreamRose169 who wanted to see drowning Alec and then being taken care by Jace and Magnus. This story will have more brotherly moments. But I'll assure you Malec won't be neglected. I hope you guys like the first chapter. Here we go! 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec risked another glance downward. He could see the dark blue water thirty meters below which shone under the moonlight increasing his fear. He wrenched his gaze away knowing he was only a hair's-breath from plunging into the cold water as he hung there suspended in the mid-air from the cliff's edge. Jace's both hands was extended down to him, holding on tightly to his badly sprained right wrist was the only thing standing between him and certain death

Alec again tried to reach up on the ledge with his free arm. On the third attempt his fingers caught on the slippery surface and he gasped when a sharp pain shot through his ribs. Thanks to the demon who pushed him down the cliff "Jace...pull now!" he yelled hoping his brother would be able to pull him back to safety

Jace who was sprawled on the ground grunted in response ignoring his body's protest as he slowly tried to pull his brother up. His boot was hooked through the thick roots of a plant, the only leverage he had available but so far it seemed to be holding him. Trying desperately to get a firm hold on the slight rise of ground before the edge, he put everything he had and maybe more to get Alec back to safety

Alec's shattered wrist couldn't take the strain anymore and he dropped back pulling Jace closer to the edge "This isn't going to work" he panted through clenched teeth

"Don't!" Jace gasped feeling as if his arm was being ripped out of his socket. Now he regretted not telling anybody about their surprise attack on vampire nest. A secret source had informed Jace about the nest that was located high on the mountain cliff. He and Alec had no time to assemble a team or even inform anyone in the institute that they were going on a hunt. It was suppose to be a easy mission. What the two shadowhunters never expected was to get attacked by demons too. 

The fight between vampires and demons took toll on Alec and Jace. Both were exhausted and injured. When Jace slashed the last vampire, he took a breath of relief only to hear a yell from Alec "Jace watch out!" 

Alec saw with wide eyes how a demon got up from the ground and raise his weapon to attack Jace. With a yell of his brother's name Alec pushed Jace out of the way and jammed his blade on the demon's chest. The demon roared and lunched at Alec who wasn't able to stop the hard push that was driven to him. Alec fell on his side with a definite snap of his wrist and rolled couple of times before his body lowered down on the cliff. Jace sprang forward and was able get hold on Alec's same broken wrist with both hands 

"Don't let go!" Jace tightened his hold

Alec's foot found a tiny crack and he pressed himself against the rock face easing some burden on Jace "Call...Call for help...Magnus" 

Jace nodded and tried to loosen his one hand but at the same moment Alec slipped a little and Jace's hand was back on his wrist "I won't be able to hold with one hand" 

"Jace..." 

"You really ought to loosen some weight" Jace complained half heartedly and then froze when he felt the roots of the plant were tearing free under the combined weight of two men. His whole body was trembling under the enormous strain as well, his lips curled back from his teeth as he fought against it, willing his hand to remain frozen in his iron grip

"Let go" Alec tried to free his hand "You won't be..able to hold on longer" 

"No! Alec please no! Hang on!" Jace tried to pull again but his efforts were in vain. The more he tried, the more he crawled forward 

Alec looked down again and then back up. He knew if he didn't let go, there was a huge chance he would take Jace down with him. What if he didn't survive the fall? No! There was no way he was going to let anything happen to Jace. He was his brother. It was his job to keep him safe and he will "Jace...please let go" 

Tears welled up Jace's eyes "Alec no..." his fingertips dug deep on Alec's wrist earning a loud moan from below. With that he slipped some more and Alec made a decision. He looked up as his own eyes watered "Tell Magnus I love him" 

"No! Alec!" 

Alec mustered up his last strength and freed his hand. With horror in eyes and dread pooling in stomach, Jace saw Alec's body fall thirty feet down. A loud splash reached his ears and he forgot to breathe. His brother was gone. Alec was going to die because of him. He sacrificed his life to save his. How was he going to live with this thought for rest of his life. And Magnus... Jace shook his head and got up from the ground. He acted on instinct and without thinking even for a second jumped right into the cold water

The icy cold water was brutal to Alec's body and it disoriented him for few seconds. His lungs screamed at him when the water started rushing inside him through his nose and mouth. Hands and legs kicked desperately trying to catch on something, anything that would help him surface back up but he found nothing. All he could see was dark green colour water which was now slowly taking the life out of him. Alec's mind shifted to one person whom he loved the most in the world. Magnus. Please forgive me, he said mentally. His body jerked twice as he began to drop lower and lower. Alec blinked once...twice... and closed his eyes, accepting his fate

Jace gasped loudly when his body hit the cold water. He exerted himself to swim even faster even though his own limbs were begging him for mercy and lungs burned like fire but he still kept going. He plunged down and started searching for Alec. The ocean was large and Jace had no idea which side did his brother drop. He surfaced back up when he couldn't breathe and took quick shallow breaths. Jace went back down going deeper into the ocean. After searching for another minute, his eyes finally fell on Alec's lifeless body which was sinking freely in the ocean's cold, dark depths

Jace swam as quickly as possible towards his brother and seized him around his middle. He pushed his legs up taking Alec with him and made his way to the surface. It was a long difficult task for Jace considering Alec's weight combined with water, his own fading strength and the relentless tide. Wearily the younger shadowhunter staggered on to the glorious dry land dragging Alec's body with him. He coughed spitting out extra water shivering when cold wind blew right through his body

Alec did not stir as Jace gently laid him down on the soft sand. His eyes remained closed and his face was an unpleasant shade of blue. Jace felt fear grip him from all sides and he cupped Alec's face "Alec! Open your eyes!" he then placed his shaky fingers on his brother's pale neck and eyes widened in disbelief. Alec was barely breathing "No no no No! Alec please stay with me"

Jace's hand went to his pocket to pull out his cell and cursed when he found the device dripping water. How in the world will he be able to call for help. Feeling helpless he knelt down next to his brother "Alec" 

Suddenly familiar purple smoke formed couple of feet away from Jace and he almost smiled in relief "Magnus!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! Thank you so so soooooo much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus picked a spell book back from the shelf and turned it's pages "Okay let's see what I need" he read the ingredients needed for making the potion and closed the book. The warlock then started collecting items from the cupboard "Nether wart... Glowstone dust.... Glistering Melon.... Eagle tooth" 

Magnus placed all the items one by one on the table and hummed eyeing them "I think I'm forgetting something" his eyes brightened and went back to the cupboard "Fermented Spider eyes" He was about to brew the potion when his cell rang "Good evening Isabelle"

"Magnus do you know where Alec is?" Izzy's voice was filled with worry which made Magnus move back from the table and check the time "Actually Alexander was suppose to meet me an hour back but he's not here yet. I was busy with the clients so even I didn't notice the time. Is everything alright?"

"No. Jace and Alec have gone on a hunt....I think"

"You think?" 

"They haven't exactly told anyone about it but their weapons are not here" 

Why would Alec go on a hunt without informing anyone, thought Magnus. An instant worry filled in his heart but he also knew Alec was a strong man and going on missions came in his daily routine life "They are responsible shadowhunters Izzy. I'm sure they will be back soon" 

"It's been four hours Magnus. They are not even answering my calls" 

Magnus gripped the cell harder. Going on a secret mission was one thing but not answering calls was not acceptable "What?" Izzy bit her lips "I think something is wrong. Magnus please can you trace Alec" 

Magnus was already walking towards his bedroom "I've Alexander's shirt. I can trace him" Izzy sighed in relief "Call me as soon as you find them so I can kick their ass for leaving me behind" 

Magnus smiled "You'll have to get in line" he then hung up the call and grabbed Alec's shirt. Wriggling his fingers Magnus poured his magic and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. Few seconds later he snapped his eyes open "What in the world are you doing in the moutains?" 

PRESENT

"Magnus!" Jace called out in relief 

Magnus's heart stopped right there and then. Shock was the small word to describe what he was feeling at the moment. His whole world had come to a complete stop when his eyes fell on the complete limp form of his boyfriend. His normal grumpy but adorable Alexander was lying on the ground looking so pale and blue 

"Magnus help me!" Jace yelled and turned his attention back on his brother. He placed his head on Alec's chest and eyes widened with fear "He's not breathing!" 

This broke Magnus from his shocked state and he ran towards the pair. He knelt down next to Alec, eyes already wet from his tears "Alexander" he cupped Alec's face and winced how cold the skin felt on his hands

Buttons flew free easily as Jace ripped Alec's shirt exposing his throat and upper chest. He grabbed his brother's jaw and titled his head up "I'm going to start compressions. Blow two quick breaths when I reach fifteen" Magnus nodded, his body shaking and he knew the cold had nothing to do with it

Jace counted till fifteen "Magnus now!" 

Magnus quickly pressed his warm mouth to Alec's unresponsive cold ones blowing two hard breaths. He glanced to his side to see if Alec's chest inflated but was met with awfully looking still body. Jace continued with his compressions adding more pressure on Alec's chest with tears from flowing from his eyes "Breathe Alec! Don't do this to me brother"

Magnus blowed again and waited with wide frantic eyes that just wanted to see Alec breathe on his own "Come back... please come back"

They found success on the third attempt when Alec's lips twitched in response and body heaved with a jolt as water erupted from his mouth. Jace quickly turned his head and body to his side as more water flowed from Alec's mouth who was now coughing violently

Jace started to rub small circles on Alec's back while Magnus kept a firm hold on his boyfriend "Easy... you're okay....keep breathing" Alec could hardly breath as his lungs feel like they are on fire. His whole body is aching as if it was being pierced with pins and needles

"You're okay buddy" Jace repeated for tenth time and he was not sure whom he's assuring, Alec or himself. Tears of joy leaked from his eyes and shared a look with Magnus who nodded in response. No words needed because they both knew what they have gotten back

Alec gasped, his good hand failing in the air and Magnus took it into his own hands "I'm here my love. Stay down for a while. It's all over now" 

Magnus spoke too soon...

Alec's body jerked and then started shaking uncontrollably. The biting cold chilled his body to clumsy numbness as cold seeped painfully throughout his bones and muscles. His lips were again turning blue and teeth chattered like a pneumatic drill. The frgid wind poked like icy fingers and wrapped around him like a shawl woven from the snow itself 

"He's hypothermic! We need to get him out of here" Jace yelled wrapping his arms around Alec trying to provide some comfort. Magnus spun around and clicked his fingers to open a portal. He and Jace supported a shivering Alec in between them and walked inside the portal

 

 

"Lay him down on the bed!" Magnus instructed while manoeuvring an almost unconscious Alec towards their bed. Jace nodded and helped Magnus. He was worried how much water was still filled in Alec's lungs. He laid his brother on the bed and saw Magnus click his fingers to remove Alec's wet clothes. Alec made a low protesting sound and curled to his side. Magnus again clicked his fingers and Alec was dressed up in long sleeve T-shirt and soft black pyjamas. He then quickly covered him with a blanket and looked at Jace "There are extra blankets in my cupboard" 

Jace nodded again and ran to grab blankets. With one swift movement he draped the heavy blankets around Alec's shivering form and Magnus properly tucked the shadowhunter from all sides "It's gonna be alright Alexander. You'll be warmed up soon" 

"I'll close all the doors and windows. Can you turn on the heater?" asked Jace and got a nod from the warlock "Where's your stele? We could draw him healing rune"

Jace smacked himself mentally for not thinking about it earlier. He checked his pockets and frowned "I don't have it....must have slipped out when I was in water. Alec doesn't have his?"

Magnus shook his head "Same thing must have happened to him" he saw Jace's clothes were also drenched in cold water "You should get changed"

"I'm fine"

"I can't take care of two hypothermic shadowhunters. I need you to stay fit so we can take care of Alexander" said Magnus "There are Alec's clothes in our cupboard" Jace sighed in defeat and agreed to change. To be honest he too wanted to get out of his wet clothes

Magnus saw Alec was still shivering so he thought of rubbing his hand to get some heat. He accidentally pulled the hand that had suffered a broken wrist out of pile of blankets. Alec let out a painful yell and Magnus let go of his hand "What is it? Alexander? Hey can you hear me?"

Alec's eyes were unfocused when he opened them. The shadowhunter then mumbled something through his chattering teeths. Magnus had to lean in to hear what he was saying "Hu..Hurts" said Alec and Magnus pulled back in surprise

"What's going on?" Jace rushed in the room "I heard Alec yell" 

Magnus didn't reply and inspected Alec's hand "Oh God" he whispered "His wrist is broken" 

Jace neared the bed "What?" his eyes fell on the swollen and slightly bend area and remembered Alec falling hard on his side "He was pushed by a demon when he saved my life" 

Magnus clenched his jaw. He didn't want to get into 'that' conversation right now. His main priority was Alec's health. He sighed at his self sacrificing shadowhunter. When will Alec learn that his life is also important "I'll heal him" he poured his magic and Alec moaned closing his eyes. He was shaking less but was still felt cold and exhausted. He took a shuddering breath when the Magnus's magic slowly healed his wrist. Jace pulled out Alec's good hand and gave a light squeeze "Hang in there Alec" 

Magnus pulled back his blue orbs and smiled when Alec relaxed a bit "Rest my love. I'm right here" he gently tucked Alec's hand back in the blankets but didn't leave his hand. Jace too was rubbing Alec's hand "He's gonna be fine right?" 

"Yeah" Magnus nodded looking at Alec who now had fallen asleep "He just needs rest" 

 

 

Alec was in pain. His chest felt like it was being grabbed by hundered hands, digging fingers painfully. He was conscious enough to know he was surrounded by Magnus and Jace. He wanted to tell his boyfriend that his chest was hurting like hell but he didn't have any energy to speak. He was utterly exhausted and drained. The shadowhunter thought he would sleep for few hours and should wake up as new. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the two hands that were holding his, Magnus whom he loved the most in the world and Jace who mattered the most in the world. There was no need to worry them by saying....it hurt even to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you sooooo much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Izzy paced around in her room like an angry lioness. She threw her phone on the bed in frustration when Magnus's cell came unreachable. It had been two hours since she contacted Magnus yet there was no word from the warlock on her brothers. What the hell was Magnus doing? Did he track Alec and Jace down? If yes then where were they?

A dreadful thought crossed Izzy's mind. What if Magnus wasn't able to track Alec? What if someone had kidnapped them. What if Magnus was successful in tracking them but something went wrong. The young shadowhuter pressed her lips. She shouldn't clog her mind with negative thoughts. There has to be a way to find them. Suddenly an idea struck her and she smiled "You three better be ready with a good explanation or else you'll regret it deeply" she wore her black jacket, pocketed her stele and walked out of the institute

MAGNUS'S HOUSE

Magnus's head dipped to his side and he jerks himself awake. He didn't know when his eyes drooped close while watching over Alec. A small smile played on his lips when he saw how peacefully his boyfriend was sleeping. He moved his hand to check if Alec had a fever but was glad the body temperature was normal. He saw Alec's shivers were almost gone so he decided to remove few blankets. 

Magnus left a single blanket on Alec and clicked his fingers so the others were back in the cupboard. He then sat down next to Alec and placed a kiss on his forehead "I'm so glad you're alright" he whispered softly and kissed again. Magnus blinked back his tears. Today he could have lost Alec forever. He couldn't imagine a life without the shadowhunter "I love you so much" Magnus whispered again and then shifted his gaze on the other occupant of his bed

Jace too had fallen asleep with his head resting on the headboard. Magnus sighed when he saw how Jace was still holding Alec's hand. Like him, Alec was important to Jace too. He was his parabatai after all. They were brothers for life. It would be devastating for Jace if anything would have happened to Alec. Magnus admired their bond, infact all three siblings had amazing.....

"Oh God. Izzy!" Magnus's eyes widened "She must be waiting for my call. How could I forget her" he ran outside the room to get his cell "I hope she's not mad" 

 

 

The constant pain in his chest forced Alec out of his peaceful slumber. Why was it still hurting? Wasn't it suppose to get better when he woke up. He instantly noticed the loss of contact from one hand and even with his eyes closed he knew Magnus was not in the room. Alec cracked his eyes open and winced at the bright lights as they resulted in pounding of his head. He turned his head and saw Jace who looked a little tired and pale. His brother must have jumped after him in water. Alec was going to have a word with him but right now he was happy to see him safe

Alec's hand went to his chest to rub the area but the pain was only getting worse. He tried to roll into comfortable position without waking Jace but nothing was helping. And now he really needed to go to bathroom. Alec muffled a cough and pain erupted like a volcano in his chest. He slowly untangled his hand from Jace's grip and sat upright wheezing out a shaky breaths 

Alec gingerly got up from the bed and swayed when his dark spots danced infront of his eyes. He caught the head of his bed for support and stood for few seconds before slowly paddling his way towards the bathroom wrapping an arm around his mid section. Why was it getting harder to breathe, thought Alec. He somehow managed to reach to the bathroom almost tripping twice on the way and closed the door shut

Alec cried out as pain spiked through his chest again. Tears formed in his eyes and he caught the handle of the door gritting his teeth. Every breath was coming harder than the last one. The shadowhunter knew something was seriously wrong with him and doubted he would be able to make it to bed without collapsing on the way. Should he call for help? But... What would Magnus think? Was he so weak that he can't even handle a little pain. And Jace always looked up to him as a role model. What would he think? No he couldn't do that. He should and will remain strong. 

Alec bit his inner cheeks so hard that it drew blood when another jolt of pain passed through his lungs. He breathed heavily and turned the knob. He was successfully able to take three steps before his legs gave out and he fell hard on the floor with a loud yell

"Alec" Jace jolted awake

OUTSIDE

Magnus picked his cell phone to dial Izzy's number but saw there was no battery. He went to charge his phone when a loud banging caught his attention. He frowned and clicked his fingers to open the door and saw a very angry looking Isabelle storm her way in "I was going to call you but my phone....."

"Did you find them?" Izzy asked in stern voice

Magnus nodded

"Where are they? Are they alright?"

"Yes but..." Before Magnus could finish his sentence a loud thud sound reached his ears followed by a painful yell "Alexander?" 

"You said they were alright!" Izzy's eyes shone with worry as she and Magnus ran towards the direction of the sound

 

 

"Alec" Jace jolted awake eyes widening in fear when he saw his brother sprawled on the floor. He hurriedly got out of the bed and ran towards the fallen shadowhuter "Alec!"

Alec whimpered clutching his mid section. Pain felt like someone was stabbing him repeatedly and he cried out loudly "Jace!" 

Jace knelt down next to Alec hands hovering over him afraid he would hurt him more. He could feel his parabatai rune was burning furiously "Alec what's wrong?" he asked concern and worry lining in his voice. The door banged open and Magnus rushed in with Izzy following behind 

Magnus narrowed his eyes as he held his hand on Alec's arm "What happened?" Izzy's eyes were wide and frantic "What's going on? You said Alec was alright"

Alec groaned sounding pathetic to his own ears. This time the pain was suffocating him "I.. I can't breathe.... chest..." he managed to croak out, hand clutching his chest and eyes rolling around uselessly. He let out a gurgled cough and to everyone's horror, blood smeared on Alec's lips. Jace's panicked eyes met Magnus's "Magnus help him!" 

Magnus pushed Alec's hand away from his chest and pressed gently on the ribs section "Oh my God" he whispered in shock "His ribs are broken" 

"What?!" Izzy raised her voice "What was he doing out of bed if his ribs are broken! she pulled out her stele and started drawing necessary runes on her brother. Magnus too quickly pushed his magic on Alec's chest "Hang on Alexander... keep breathing" 

Alec whimpered again and Jace ran a comforting hand on his forehead murmuring soft words "It's gonna be okay Alec...breathe...in and out" 

Magnus pulled back and Alec sighed in relief. He was still breathing hard but the pain was atleast bearable. He was then helped up by Magnus and Jace and laid back on bed. The trip took most of his energy so he closed his eyes and stayed in the exact postion for several minutes. When he opened his eyes he was met with three fierce looking faces. He knew they were probably mad at him for not calling for help and hiding about his chest pain. He carefully observed the three expressions of each adults hovering over him...

Magnus's eyes were hard and looked as if he felt betrayed "Are you in pain?"

Alec shook his head 

"Sure? Anywhere else?" 

Alec shook his head again "I'm fine. Thank you" Magnus stared at him not uttering a single word. Oh he was so mad. Alec turned his gaze on Jace who crossed his arms throwing a glare at him "Why didn't you tell me your ribs were hurting? They were literally broken Alec...they ought to hurt from the moment I pulled you out of water"

"I didn't know... I thought I'd sleep and...." Alec knew his explanation sounded ridiculous so he stopped talking. Next was his sister Izzy. Well his baby sister looked like ferocious hyena...

Alec coughed lightly "Izzy..." 

"What the hell were you thinking Alec!?" Izzy raised her voice "You have no idea how mad I am at you right now. Firstly you two don't inform me or anyone in the institute about your mission. Secondly after getting severely hurt, you don't bother to tell anyone?"

"Izzy..."

"...no one cared to inform me about the situation. I was scared to death Alec. Till now millions of negative thoughts have crossed my mind but you don't care" Izzy glared at Magnus and then at Jace "Nobody cares!"

"My phone ran out of battery" Magnus gave a small sheepish smile

"I'm sorry Iz" Jace sincerely apologized "This wasn't suppose to happen. We thought we would get back within an hour"

"This is so immature behaviour from both of you. We are a team. We work together!" Izzy continued in her rage "What if I hadn't gone to Magnus for help. What if he wasn't able to track you down. What was I suppose to do then" 

Alec felt gulity for worrying his sister. He knew how much Izzy cared and loved him and Jace. If he was in her position, he would have torn New York city upside down by now. He shared a look with Jace who gave a small nod "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" said Jace and walked towards Izzy. He gave a tight hug to his sister rubbing her back "We're sorry Iz" he repeated. Izzy stiffened for few seconds before letting out a sigh. She hugged Jace back "Don't ever do something like this again" she then went to sit beside Alec and gave him a hug "I'm so glad you're alright" 

Alec smiled "I'm fine Iz" with that his eyes fell on Magnus who hadn't said a word till now and was just staring at him. Alec gulped down the heavy lump because he could easily coax his brother and sister to forgive him but how in the world will he talk to Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you sooooo much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Are you still cold? I can bring you extra blanket" Jace adjusted the covers around Alec while Izzy was rechecking all the windows were closed. She walked towards her brothers and saw Alec had the dazed look on his face and still hadn't answer Jace's question

Jace shared a look with Izzy who sat down on the other side of the bed. She placed a hand on Alec's arm "Alec? Hey Alec" she raised her voice loud enough to pull Alec back from his deep thoughts "Yeah.. I'm sorry.. what were you saying?"

"Jace asked you whether you need an extra blanket"

Alec shook his head "I'm fine now...a little weak that's it but better than before" he answered honestly. Jace believed him but he also knew something was bothering his brother "What's wrong then?"

"Yeah you look...lost" said Izzy

Alec sighed. His eyes, mind and heart was searching for one person who wasn't in the room. Magnus had left without saying a word and it killed him. It would have been better if his boyfriend had yelled at him like Izzy but Magnus just left giving him the coldest stare he could muster. He wanted to talk to Magnus, apologise to him and be in his warm arms again. Alec's eyes shone with tears as he reached out to Jace who without any hesitation grabbed his hand "What is it Alec?"

"Can you tell Magnus that I want to talk to him" Alec's voice was low but Jace heard each word. Ofcourse he noticed how Magnus was acting a little cold towards Alec but he also understood the reason behind his behaviour. Losing someone you love... it was one unbearable feeling no one would ever want to endure "I'll go get him" Jace got up and walked out of the room

"It's gonna be okay" Izzy gave a small smile and Alec nodded "I need you to do me a favour"

"Name it"

"I won't be able to get back to institute for couple of days and Jace too needs rest. I want you to be head until I come back"

Izzy nodded "Yes Alec. Take all time you need. I'll come visit you everyday with all the reports" Alec squeezed her hand "Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me Alec. We are here for you. All of us"

OUTSIDE

Jace halted his steps when he saw Magnus. The warlock sat on a couch with a glass of red wine in his hand. He breathed in real slow. Magnus's features were stoic and his face hard. He slowly walked towards the warlock

"If you are here to justify your brother's actions then save your and my time"

Jace let out a tired sigh "I'm not here to take his side but you do need to know this Magnus.... when Alec was... when he knew he wasn't going to make it... his last words were... tell Magnus I love him"

Magnus closed his eyes, fingers curling tightly around the glass

"He needs you Magnus. Don't do this to him. Alec deserves your love...especially now" Jace pleaded with heavy voice "Please go talk to him. He won't get better knowing you're mad at him. Alec is..."

Magnus got up from the couch, placed the glass on the side table and walked pass Jace. He reached inside his bedroom and Alec's eyes perked up with hope, smile forming on his face "Magnus I..."

"Izzy can you give us a moment"

Izzy nodded. Giving a squeeze on Alec's arm, she left the two alone. Magnus clicked his fingers and closed the door shut. He saw Alec was attempting to sit upright and sighed. He came forward and helped Alec making sure he was comfortable

"Thank you"

Magnus nodded and was about to get up when Alec caught his wrist "Are you mad at me?" he asked even though he knew his boyfriend had every right to be. Magnus looked him in the eye "Wouldn't you be?"

"I'm so sorry Magnus"

"Do you love me?"

The question felt like a stab to Alec's heart. It only explained how much he had hurt him. Before he could stop, a lone tear fell from his eyes "I do. I love you Magnus"

"Then why did you gave up so easily on the cliff? Jace told me what happened. I'm not mad at you for saving your brother...I'm mad at you because you didn't think about me...what would I do without you"

"Magnus...."

"And then you hid your injury from me....an injury which could have cost you your life if it wasn't for my magic and Izzy's stele"

Alec hung his head down as more tears leaked from his eyes. Magnus's cold voice was hurting him more than the pain he endured before

"If you think being in an relationship with a mortal is also going provide you safety...then you're wrong. You _can_..di...die. I could loose you forever but it doesn't matter to you right"

Alec's body shook with small tremors because he wanted to correct Magnus and say that he was wrong. He did matter to him. He loved him with all his heart. He was his life, his present and his future. But he couldn't. He deserved Magnus's rage. He had hurt him badly so he had no choice but to listen to each word even though it killed him inside. He dared to look up and his heart broke even more when he saw Magnus was also crying. His make up was smudged and face reddened due to anger "You think you can just sacrifice your life and say bye bye to this world? No! Every minute of you belongs to me...we decided that when we confessed our love. If you've forgotten let me refresh your memory"

" _I love you Magnus. From this day, this moment my life is yours and yours is mine.  Whatever the life throws at us, we'll face it together. We'll share the pain as well the happiness. I promise to..."_

"...walk with you 1000 miles only if you walk back with me" completed Alec and lunged at Magnus hugging him tightly. Sobs wracked his body as he tried to speak through his heavy tears "In sorr...sorry. Please forgive me. I know I hurt you bad but don't leave me. I can't... I can't live without you"

Magnus didn't stop his own tears from falling "Then what made you think I can?" 

"I'm sorry" repeated Alec tightening his arms around Magnus's waist "I'm so sorry. I love you. You're my world. Please forgive me" Magnus closed his eyes finally melting at Alec's words. Who was he kidding? He couldn't stay mad at his shadowhunter for long. He raised his own arms and locked behind Alec's back, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder "You're forgiven" 

Alec only cried harder. He knew this was so not his personality to show emotions but he was with Magnus. There was nothing to hide from the man he loved. The one person in the world who reminded him again and again that he deserved to be happy "I love you so much"

"I love you too Alexander" Magnus pulled back wiping Alec's tears with his thumb and then kissed his forehead "Can I ask you something?"

Alec nodded sniffing

"How is that Jace knows how to swim and you don't?"

Alec rubbed a finger on Magnus's hand "A month back Clary thought Jace how to swim. She asked me if I wanted to learn but..." he chewed his bottom lip

"But getting half naked infront of your brother's girlfriend didn't sound appropriate?"

Alec nodded with a tiny blush and Magnus smiled fondly "I can understand... you still shy when it comes to getting naked around me"

Alec's eyes widened "I don't! I love getting nak...I mean..." he clamped his mouth shut, eyelids drooping down again

Magnus chuckled "And I simply love your shyness Alexander. You look very cute when you shy" Alec blushed deeply and Magnus kissed his cheeks "Do you want to eat something?"

Alec shook his head "Don't feel like...it still hurts here a little" he pointed at his ribs and Magnus ran a comforting hand "Your ribs inhaled lot of water and then Jace did the compressions. I can't use more magic. Your body is too weak to handle. You'll have to take proper rest"

Alec nodded "I will, I promise. Can you help me lay back down. Magnus quickly got up and helped Alec being as gentle as he could. He covered him with the covers "Don't hesitate to ask for help" 

"I won't but..."

"But?"

Alec's cheek twitched a little "A healing kiss would do wonders"

Magnus chuckled and gave a proper kiss on Alec's lips. He leaned towards his ears and whispered huskily "Get well soon and we'll have a long erotic healing sex" 

Alec laughed blushing at Magnus's words and exhaled a breath. He was exhausted but glad Magnus wasn't mad at him anymore. There was a knock at the door and he saw Jace step in their room who looked away from the scene "Sorry to interrupt" 

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled back "Yes Jace?" 

Jace handed Magnus his cell "Someone's on the phone for you. Says it's urgent" Magnus frowned taking the device. He went to other side of the room and talked for ten minutes "No! I don't care about the consequences. I'm not coming and that's final" he pressed hard on the red button 

"What's going on?" asked Alec

"Nothing Alexander"

"Why were you yelling?" 

"The warlocks have arranged a meeting in South korea. My presence is important since I'm the high warlock of Brooklyn but I won't go" 

"How long you have to go?"

"One day"

"You should go" 

"What? No way. I have to be here with you"

Alec smiled fondly "I'm fine Magnus. All I've to do is rest in this bed. I'm not going anywhere"

"But..."

"It's just matter of one day"

"I don't want to leave you. 

"I'll take care of him" Jace chimed in between and Magnus's eyes flicked at him "I'll be with Alec until you get back"

Magnus still looked uncertain because he really didn't want to go but he also couldn't avoid this meeting. He walked towards Alec and sat down next to him "Are you sure?" 

Alec nodded giving a small smile "I won't be alone. Jace will be here" Magnus smiled back placing a kiss on his forehead "I'll come back as soon as I can" 

"I'll wait for you" 

Magnus got up facing Jace "Take good care of him" Jace nodded "I will" he saw the warlock open a portal and walk straight into it. He then looked at his brother "So this will be like old times huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a million for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"It's okay" Jace said quietly with his hand on Alec's neck. He slipped it down between his shoulder blades where he patted twice in comforting manner. Alec's body was bend over the bathroom sink as he dry heaved where the water was still draining, having left his once tear strained face clean and dewy. His eyes flicked on the mirror and so did Jace's. He looked worse with his face flushed and slightly swollen, the tip of his nose red from rubbing and sniffing he's been doing for last hour 

Jace had no idea how Alec's health went down the hill in last hour. Everything was going fine with them chatting in first hour and sharing few laughs here and there. Jace then made ginger tea for Alec who was able to consume half a cup. He then laid back down to take a nap. Not an hour later Alec woke up to a coughing fit and aching limbs. His stomach churned and head pounded like someone was practicing a marching band

Jace was instantly on his side as he ran his hand on Alec's back trying to loosen the stiff muscles. He immediately noticed how warm the body felt and placed his hand on Alec's forehead "You're burning up" 

Alec wheezed out another painful breath while his hand bunched the covers tightly. The shadowhunter wrenched his eyes open to look at Jace "I don't feel...good" he wrapped his arms around mid section. Jace tried not to panic. Alec's face was pale and it looked like he was in lot of pain. He hoped it was just the fever and nothing serious like before. Alec moaned which brought Jace back from his thoughts. He needed to be strong and keep a clear head for his brother "It's okay buddy. I'm here" 

Alec jumped a little when a bile threatened to rise in his throat. He clutched Jace's Tshirt and pointed towards the bathroom. Jace nodded in understanding "Wait here Alec I'll go bring a bucket" 

Alec shook his head. There was no way he was throwing up in Magnus's bed. He slowly got up and Jace slinged an arm over Alec's shoulder and hauled him up "C'mon..There you go"

A groan escaped from Alec's mouth as soon as he planted his foot on the floor which quickly turned into raw and painful bout of coughing. He felt miserable and wished Jace didn't have to see him this way. So weak and vulnerable.

Jace kept a tight grip on Alec wrapping an arm around his waist as he moved them towards the bathroom "Almost there....two more steps" he coaxed as if he was talking to five year old. The second they stepped in the bathroom Alec puked all the contes of his stomach, which wasn't much expect for the tea he had

"Are you done?" Jace asked wiping Alec's face with a towel. Alec gave a weak nod "I'm fine" he sniffed clutching his Tshirt in the middle and Jace almost smiled "Running nose....throwing up.. barely able to stand...yup you're fine big brother"

"Jace..."

"Not to forget your high fever" Jace placed his hand in Alec's cheek who unconsciously leaned into the touch soaking in the coolness of his palm before pulling away. There was a lump in Jace's throat as he swallowed it thickly. He had seen Alec sick before but everytime his brother acted as if its no big deal for him. The invisible responsibily of being the elder and setting an example for others lied heavily on Alec's shoulder. He wondered at what point will that wall break and Alec will be free from hiding his true feelings

"Can we....go back?" Alec's trembling voice broke Jace's thoughts who nodded ready to help him "C'mon" Alec pushed Jace's extended hands "I can walk" he took one step forward and his knees gave out 

"Alec!" Jace rushed to help his brother and felt the skin was way too hot than before "Your fever is getting worse" he made a quick decision even before Alec could reply. Jace made him sit on the floor, turned back around and knelt down to turn the tap water on the tub. Alec saw this with blurry eyes and fear sank in his stomach "Jace?" 

"A bath will help in bringing down your fever then I'll draw a healing rune" explained Jace 

Alec swallowed hard and shivered at the thought of other night he experienced. Submerged in cold water... unable to breathe...darkness. He took a shuddering breath, eyes fixed on the running water "Is it cold?" 

Something broke in Jace's heart on seeing his strong brother so scared. The same brother who killed demons and vampires in his routine life. He also knew it was the fever making him weak and delirious. The fear was clear in Alec's eyes so Jace gave a assuring smile "No buddy. It will be warm. It won't be as warm as you but it will definitely help you" he turned back to check the temperature of the water

Jace then bend down next to Alec who was still looking at the water. Without a word he slowly lifted his long limbs and pulled the Tshirt above his head. He then hauled Alec up and next came the pyjamas. The fact that Alec didn't protest a bit scared Jace. How bad was his brother traumatised by the incident. He almost went against his idea but if he didn't do this Alec might suffer a seizure or go into shock

The second Alec was lowered down he gasped splashing water all over with his hands "No!" Jace was having a hard time holding his brothers arms as he tried to get out of the tub "I can't....let go...Jace please!" 

Jace cradled a thrashing Alec to his chest not bothering that he was getting drenched with water. He hated doing this to his brother but he also had to bring his fever down "Hey hey hey Alec calm down! It's okay.....I'm here...calm down buddy...only five minutes I promise" 

Alec took another painful gasp coughing violently as he struggled to take any air in his lungs. His chest felt like it was on fire and he felt suffocated. He whimpered fisting Jace's shirt and buried his head on his chest as he tried to focus on his voice. Five minutes. Five minutes shouldn't be hard. He was a shadowhunter for God's sake. He can and will do this. He closed his eyes as his body shook under not so warm water 

"Sssshh...it's okay...you're safe brother. We are at Magnus's. Try to remember him" Jace murmured softly and felt Alec's tense posture calm down a bit "That's it. You're so brave Alec"

Few minutes later Jace finally pulled a still trembling Alec out of the tub and quickly started drying him. He ran back in and came back with a pair of soft clothes "You did great Alec. Now you can go back to bed" 

Alone? Was the first thought that came in Alec's mind. He was so exhausted. Everything was spinning around him. The walk to bed seemed miles away which made him realise he desperately was in need of help. Dammit why was it so hard? Why was it so hard to get the four letter word out of his mouth. Why couldn't he just accept that he needed help. Jace was his brother. He wouldn't judge him right. Alec slowly raised his hand and reached out to grab Jace's arm "Help me?" his voice almost a whisper. Jace nodded grabbing Alec's hand "Ofcourse Alec" 

The trip was short but it took all energy out of Alec. He coughed curling to his side while Jace covered him with blankets and went to change his clothes. He came back to see Alec was shivering under the pile of blankets. He quickly drew a healing rune and got under the covers. Alec groaned again "Magnus?"

"He'll be here soon" Jace pulled Alec's shaking form to his chest and rubbed his back. Alec welcomed the much needed heat and snuggled closer to his brother.

FEW HOURS LATER

Magnus eagerly stepped in his loft anxiously waiting to get back to his boyfriend. He opened the door to his bedroom and saw Alec sleeping peacefully in his parabatai's arms. Jace woke up at the sound of Magnus's footsteps and gave a nod. Magnus came closer and sat down next to them "How is he?" he asked quietly not wanting to wake Alec

"He had a little set back but I think he's okay now" replied Jace "Was asking for you" he motioned and Magnus nodded shifting closer. Jace gently passed his sleeping brother into another pair of safe hands. Magnus held Alec's warm body who mumbled something in his sleep and pressed himself further "Magnus?" 

Magnus smiled knowing Alec recognised him in his sleep "I'm here my love. Go back to sleep" he looked at Jace "Thank you for taking care of him" 

"You don't have to thank me. He's my brother" Jace gave a light squeeze on Alec's arm and got up "I'm outside. Call if you need anything" he then walked out and Magnus looked down at his sleeping shadowhuter. He pressed his lips on Alec's head "I love you" 

Not a minute later Magnus heard a soft reply "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! This story ends here guys. THANK YOU to all my fabulous readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. 
> 
> Thanks to CreamRose169 for this awesome prompt.
> 
> On with next and last chapter. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec woke up to a warm and firm chest that was pressed against his back and an arm wrapped around his waist. It didn't take long for him to realise he was in Magnus's arms which felt like a touch of heaven, soft and cozy. Alec wished the time would freeze so he stay close to Magnus for little longer, safe in his embrace. His fingers were curled into his t-shirt, not clasping it tightly but just enough to reassure his presence 

Alec moved his hand to caress Magnus's smooth caramel skin and noticed the rings on his fingers. A small frown settled on his face breaking his healthy mood because he knew his boyfriend never slept with his rings on. That's when he remembered what happened yesterday. His heartbeats raced which was followed by a feeling of shame. Alec bit his lips hard as he remembered being sick and Jace taking care of him. The trip to bathroom and how he panicked infront of his younger brother. How could he allow himself to be weak. And now he was causing trouble to Magnus.

"You're thinking too loud my love" Magnus pressed his lips on Alec's shoulder and gently turned him so they were facing each other. Alec felt the guilt double in his heart when he saw Magnus hadn't even changed his clothes

Magnus saw how pale Alec looked and instantly went to touch his forehead. He sighed in relief when he realised Alec didn't have a fever "You don't have a fever. Are you hurting somewhere else?" 

Alec shook his head 

Magnus didn't look convinced "Alexander if..."

"I'm sorry" Alec blurted out and Magnus frowned "Sorry for what?" he saw the boy sit upright and so he straightened himself "Is something wrong?" 

"You didn't change your clothes and the rings..." Alec trailed off "I'm sorry...I'm suppose to be strong but... you didn't have to take care of me and.." 

Magnus placed a finger on Alec's lips "Are you saying you caused me trouble by falling sick?" he saw Alec downcasted his eyes in shame and Magnus pulled his finger back "Look at me Alexander" 

Alec lifted his eyes and Magnus took his hands in his "I love you" he started with firm words "I love being there for you...taking care of you when you feel low or sick. Our relationship does not contain only laughs and sex. We promised to be there for each other. Do you think I like seeing you in pain?" 

Alec shook his head 

"I was physically gone to attend the meeting but my heart was here with you. Yes I was worried for you only because I love you Alexander. You don't have to hide what you feel from me. You don't feel well, you tell me. It's as simple as it sounds. And I'm sure you would do same thing for me when I fall sick" 

"I don't ever want you to fall sick" said Alec and Magnus smiled lovingly "See? You get my point. Just like you care about me, I care about you" 

Alec nodded "Thank you for being...you" Magnus kissed his lips "And thank you for coming back to me" he removed the covers around him. Alec was also going to do the same when Magnus stopped him "Uh Ah.. you're not going anywhere" 

"I feel fine Magnus" 

Magnus hummed "I know but you're still weak. Let me take care of you" he then turned Alec around so he was lying on his stomach "Magnus what are you doing?" 

"Just try to relax Alexander. We'll start with my special massage which will ease your stiff muscles" 

Alec turned his head "You don't... "

Magnus placed his hands on Alec's back and pressed under the shoulder blades. A moan escaped from Alec's mouth before he could stop himself. Magnus smiled and continued to kneed the tense muscles. He could feel the body under his hands slowly relax and go slack. Alec felt like he was in seventh sky because Magnus's hands were doing wonders to his sore body "Magnus...it feels so good"

Magnus smiled appreciating the compliment "Thank you Alexander" he reached down and placed a kiss on his cheeks "Enjoy all you want my love" Alec closed his eyes and did exactly what Magnus told

XXXXXXXXXX

Magnus came back with a tray filled with water, soup and his special cold medicine which he brewed for Alec. He smiled on seeing his lover bundled up in his covers. He looked cute and adorable with his hair sticking out at all places. He walked further in setting the tray on the side table. He ran a hand on Alec's hair "Alexander wake up darling" 

Alec hummed in his sleep before opening his eyes "Hey" he greeted in hoarse voice and smiled lazily "I was dreaming about you" Magnus smiled back "That sounds like a good dream. Can you sit up for me?" 

Magnus watched Alec slow as molasses, pulled himself up into a sitting position "Where's Jace?"

"He went back to the institute an hour back. Said will be back in the evening"

Alec nodded "Something smells good" he eyed at the soup and Magnus picked up the bowl and filled the spoon "Open up"

A small laugh escaped from Alec's mouth "I can drink the soup by myself" he reached out to take the spoon Magnus shook his head "Today you'll do as I say. Your job is to rest" 

"But..." 

"No ifs and buts. Now open up" Magnus raised the spoon again and Alec had no choice but to comply with a light blush. The warlock happily fed half of the soup before Alec annouced he was full. Next came his special medicine and Alec nearly threw up the soup he consumed "Magnus what is that thing?" 

"My special remedy for cold. It works everytime on me" Magnus beamed proudly while Alec scrunched his face "You didn't add dead frogs in this right?" 

Magnus glared half heartedly "Ofcourse not. It's made of ginger hibiscus plants with a touch of neem" 

"Do I've to take this?" Alec whined

"Open up" 

"You like those two words very much don't you?" 

Magnus laughed "Why not" he leaned in to brush his lips over Alec's "Will use them when we have our sexy times" 

A deep blush covered Alec's face "You're impossible" he opened his mouth and drank the liquid in one go. Magnus then laid Alec back down and covered him with blanket "Get some sleep" 

"Stay" Alec patted on his side

Magnus nodded with a smile "Always" he moved under the blanket pulling Alec close to his body. Finally everything was going to be alright.

EVENING

Alec was watching TV with Magnus when Jace and Izzy came to visit him. He didn't know why but a part of him was not ready to face Jace. Yesterday had been the worse day of his life. He was sick with stupid cold and had a panic attack infront of Jace. His tense posture didn't go unnoticed by Magnus who gave a assuring squeeze to his hand "Talk to him" he whispered

"Hey Alec. How are you feeling now?" asked Jace

"All better" replied Alec "Tomorrow I'll be back at the institute" 

"So soon?" Izzy pouted "I was kinda enjoying the position of head of the institute" 

"Don't get too attached Iz. I'm coming back" 

Izzy pulled a tongue at Alec and Jace laughed "I'm glad you're okay" 

Alec looked at Magnus took his cue and asked Izzy to join him in the kitchen. When the brothers were alone Alec cleared his throat "I wanted to...ah ..thank you" 

Jace frowned "Thank me for what?"

"For taking care of me" 

Jace scoffed "If we are actually doing this then I owe you atleast hundereds of thank you" 

"What?"

"You always took care of me and Izzy when we were young" 

"That's my job. I'm your elder brother"

"And as your younger brother, it's my job to make sure you are okay" 

Alec pursed his lips "I just....I just don't want you to think...I'm weak" 

Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing "Weak? Alec what are you talking about? You're the strongest person I've ever seen in my life. I always look up to you and will never stop doing. You're my parabatai Alec, my brother. I'll never think low of you" 

Alec nodded "Thank you" Jace sat next to him "It's okay to ask for help. No one will judge you Alec. You will always remain our big tough brother" 

Alec laughed lightly "I'm lucky to have a brother like you" 

"What about me Alec?" Izzy came in with a tray followed by Magnus who sat next to Alec "Aren't you lucky to have a sister like me" she pouted placing the tray on the table

Jace eyed the tray with fear "We will feel lucky only if you tell me you didn't cook any of these items" 

Izzy gasped "That's mean!" 

"That's called precaution"

"I'm not that bad cook"

"Oh should I remind you what happened last time you cooked?" Jace rubbed his stomach

"Jace!"

Alec and Magnus laughed at the cute bantering. Alec clasped his hand with Magnus with a broad smile. His whole happy world fitted in one room and he couldn't feel any luckier. The love of his life and his family will always be there for him. Today he had no regret or shame in admitting that sometimes it's okay to ask for help. 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
